


The Truth Catches Up To Us Eventually

by FoxesDance



Series: Special Forces [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established DameRey, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxesDance/pseuds/FoxesDance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo meets his friend's girlfriend, and can't get her out of his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Catches Up To Us Eventually

**Author's Note:**

> So... I should definitely be writing chapter 11 of my 'serious' fic.. but I couldn't get this little plotbunny out of my head. It's a monster. I hope you like it.

****They had been friends for years, since they were kids. Their parents had been friends, Poe's mom had been under Ben's mom's command. They'd gone to school together, looked after each other. Poe stood up for him when the other kids made fun of Ben for being so tall, for being so gangly, for his big ears and his big nose. Poe didn't like to see anyone suffer the way they were making Ben suffer.

They both decided to join the military together. Poe wanted to be a pilot, but Ben knew that wasn't his calling. Ben's skills leaned more towards the 'beating the shit out of people' side of the military, so he joined a combat unit. They still ended up being stationed together more often than not. Poe advanced quickly as a pilot, he was born to do it. Ben got picked up by the Special Forces, which was exactly what he assumed his only real option was. Poe was the only one who called him Ben anymore. His call-sign was Kylo to anyone else. He much preferred the name.

When they weren't thrown together, they still kept in touch, social media was great for the military that way. So when Kylo started noticing Poe posting more and more stuff online about some new girl he'd met, Kylo was happy for his friend. Even if he did envy Poe, just a little. His girlfriend was gorgeous. But Poe deserved it. Poe was a great guy. Poe was his best friend, the only one who really understood all the things he'd gone through.

Poe's girl seemed to be pretty down to earth. A little social media snooping proved that she wasn't some kind of barracks rat, even if she was alarmingly young for Poe. He was a good ten years older than her! But she seemed pretty normal. Nothing on her page about adoring the troops, or that a mil-girlfriend was the hardest job in the military. She wasn't just some other dependa, dating nothing but soldiers, expecting to find herself some kind of sugar daddy to sweep her up and carry her out of her white-trash life. She had some kind of mechanical job, so she obviously didn't need him to take care of her. And that just made Kylo a little more envious than he had been before. He wrote his behavior off as just looking out for his buddy, but honestly, he couldn't help himself. He _needed_ to know more about this girl.

So, when the opportunity appeared, he requested the duty station Poe was currently at. He was talking about not re-enlisting after his term was over, which seemed absolutely absurd to Kylo. They'd always talked about being lifers, about giving everything they had for the military. It was just the life they knew. Maybe Poe was getting over it. Kylo had been over it for a while, but it wasn't like he could really find anything to do in the civvie world. His skill set was completely useless outside of the SF. He was under no illusions about his life.

His move was pretty painless. It wasn't like he owned much shit anyway. He was used to living light, used to being almost nomadic. It was the life he had chosen, and he had known what he was getting himself into. And meeting back up with Poe was fantastic. It was almost like they had never been apart, how good of friends they were. It wasn't sentimental or anything, it just was a strong bond.

And Poe's girlfriend was.. something else entirely. Kylo had some kind of idea what she would be like, based on their posts online. He'd been close with his guessing, but he hadn't come near the truth of the matter. She was actually a perfect person. She was funny, a little shy, gorgeous, competitive, sweet; she was everything he'd ever wanted in a woman. She was somehow both elegant and completely unrefined. She was just perfect the way she was. Her name was Rey. And her laughter made his world bright in a way that it hadn't been in years.

He tried to be cool, to be friendly. But he was a stuttering idiot around her. How does one speak to a sunbeam? How does one ask an angel if she wants ketchup? It was illogical. His mind didn't know how to wrap around her. So, he mostly just stared at her. A lot. He wasn't _trying_ to be creepy. He just couldn't really help it.

And she _hated_ him. Anytime they were in a room together, they had to come to angry words. It was like a bad dream; all he wanted to do was make her happy and all he ever did was make her angry. He tried not to let this happen again and again, but the minute he opened his mouth he inserted his foot. Nothing ever came out right. And she jumped to every bait, he seemed to press every one of her buttons. He wished it could be different. He wished he could have her. He wished he didn't crave his best friend's girl. He wished he could just be different.

–

She _hated_ Ben. Kylo. Whatever he called himself. Everything had been perfect before he moved on base. Poe was the best thing that had ever happened to her. He was so sweet and kind and funny. And he liked her. They had so many shared interests; they could talk about mechanics, they liked the same video games, they watched the same kinds of movies. It was perfection. The best relationship she had ever been in. Then his best friend and showed up and ruined _everything._

He was a complete ass. He was a tall, dark, stupid guy with stupid hair and a stupid nose. All he did was sit there and stare at her, judging her. She knew he hated her, knew that he thought she wasn't good enough for his friend. And he constantly brought it up. How much younger she was than they were, how she didn't even know her parents when Poe came from such a good family, how friendly Poe was when she was a complete mess in any kind of social situation. It wasn't fair. She really cared about Poe, and now his best friend was pushing his way between them. What kind of guy does that to someone he had grown up with? That wasn't how bros were supposed to work.

Everything about him irritated her, though. It made her even angrier that he had such stupid hair, that being Special Forces meant he didn't have to go all military regs with his appearance. It made her wish that Poe could grow his hair out like that. It wasn't fair that a guy got to walk around with hair like that, like he was posing for a Garnier commercial or something. And she hated him for it. He probably spent hours in the mirror, styling it _just so_ so that it looked like he didn't do anything to it. It made her smile to think of him being such a vain creature.

Fighting with Kylo always left her feeling shaky and nervous. She hated it. She wasn't some kind of idiot, and she was usually so good at keeping her temper in check, but this guy just seemed to bring out the worst in her. She was usually good at formulating good arguments, at backing herself and her opinions up with well-articulated facts. But this guy made her brain turn to mush and her eyes only see red when they spoke. It was so frustrating, and it only made her hate him even more.

It went on like that for months, his mere presence enough to set her off sometimes. She felt bad for Poe. It was his good friend, after all. And she apologized to him often after the many confrontations she and the combat junkie shared, but she couldn't help herself. She knew she was putting Poe in a difficult situation, and if you had ever asked her before all of this started, she would have told you that she would never try to put her boyfriend in the position of choosing her over his friend. But that was exactly what she was doing now. And it wasn't fair to the man she cared about.

So she called a truce with the guy. They both agreed to stop arguing so much, at least in front of Poe. They're acquaintance turned into both of them basically just glaring at each other when they were in the same room, not really talking. It still wasn't a tenable situation, the tension was still palpable between them, but it was better than the outright venom they used to display.

The situation finally came to a head one stormy Saturday night in early April. She had gone to their local bar to hang with Poe. Either he was late or she was early, whichever the case, he wasn't there yet. She belly'd up to the bar and ordered a beer to wait for him. One beer turned into considerably more, and Poe still wasn't there. She hated going to social gatherings with people she didn't know when he wasn't there. She'd grown up a pretty lonely kid, bounced from one foster home to the next, and had never really gotten used to being around people like this. She finished her last beer and ordered something with liquor. If she was going to have to hang with people she didn't know, she was going to need something substantially harder than beer to deal with it. And that was how she came to be drunk, in her and Poe's bar, with no Poe, and no one she really knew well.

She'd had enough of waiting. Poe must have gotten stuck at work. They did that sometimes to the guys, scheduled some kind of special night flight maneuvers at the last minute without giving anyone a proper chance to change their plans. She stood from the stool and stumbled a bit towards the door. She giggled at herself. She hadn't realized how much she'd had. She'd need to call a cab or something.

Strong hands circled her biceps and helped her straighten when she almost fell over the lip of the threshold. She looked up, ready with a hot retort. She didn't like being touched, especially not by a stranger. But it wasn't a stranger. It was Kylo. And he was frowning at her. As usual. Nothing she did was ever good enough in his eyes.

“Jesus, are you drunk?” He looked around, scanning the bar. “Where's Poe..?”

She shrugged. His hands were still on her arms. His hands were big and warm. How had she not realized how big his hands were before? “Dunno. He didn't show up. 'S'probably at work..” She winced at the way she was slurring, but it wasn't like she could really help it at this point.

He frowned more, his already saturnine features turning darker. Saturnine. That was a great word for him. He was definitely tall dark and broody. “He shouldn't have left you here by yourself like this..” His fingers squeezed on her arms arms. It didn't hurt, but it wasn't really comfortable either. “He didn't call..?”

She shook her head. “Don't have a cell phone..”

He looked at her like she was a lobster suddenly. “What? Not everyone needs a cell phone!” she spat at him defensively.

He just shook his head. “C'mon, I'll get you back home..” He let go of her biceps and shifted one of his hands to her wrist, pulling her along through the doorway.

She resisted, pulling back against him. “I'm perfectly capable of securing my own ride home!” She wasn't a child. She hated it when he treated her like a child.

He turned to her and glared. “I'm trying to help! Jesus, why do you always have to be such a stringent bitch all of the time?”

She yanked her hand from his and gave him her own glare. “I don't know, maybe you could start by not calling me a bitch!” She pushed him in the chest and their argument wondered into the alley with them.

“You know, but I'm actually a pretty nice fucking guy when I'm not around you!”

She snorted and pushed his chest again. “Yeah, okay. So nice. 'Stringent bitch' is just your pet name for me, right?”

He growled at her. Actually growled. What kind of human growls at someone? It made a giggle spill from her unheeded.

“I have no idea how the fuck Poe puts up with you. Do you push him around like this? You must suck a pretty mean fucking cock for him to deal with such a harridan!”

She gasped, her mouth dropping open. “That is none of your business! And you wonder why I want to punch you all the time! Who the _fuck_ asks a lady a question like that??”

His face takes on a derisive smirk. “Rey, you ain't no lady. Don't even pretend.”

“I can be a fucking lady if I fucking want to, douche-nozzle!”

He laughed outright at that. “So sayeth a lady!”

She pushed him again, into the wall of the alley, and glared at him. “Why are you such a fucking twat all the time?? You are such a fucking teenager!”

His gaze turned hard on her, his jaw working angrily. He pushed back from the wall and grabbed her, switching their positions so she was the one with the wall to her back. “You should watch that mouth of yours, girl. Junkyard scavengers don't have a lot of room for name-calling.”

That hurt. She wasn't some junkyard scavenger! She was the best mechanic at her shop! She took pride in her work!

She pushed at his shoulders. His wide shoulders, that were looming far too close to her. “Shut your stupid, fucking mouth, Ben Solo, before I shut it for you!”

His eyes almost looked glazed as he stared down at her. Something in his look shifted, but she couldn't really put a name to the emotion. “I'd love to see you try, _scavenger_.” He was almost savagely grinning at her.

She reached up to tug at his hair viciously. She was just trying to hurt him, be mean to him. But it brought his face closer to hers, centimeters away. And she was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to kiss him. That was new. That was definitely a new feeling. She didn't want to kiss Kylo, she wanted to kick his ass. She could feel herself growing pink with these new feelings and swallowed thickly. His eyes dropped from hers, down to her throat as it worked, then to her lips. It made something throb inside of her. She looked at his own lips. They were so plump. Bigger than a man's lips had any right to be. She caught herself thinking about what lips like that could do and she turned even brighter red. He grinned at her, obviously catching her at staring. She swallowed again and pushed herself farther back into the wall. But the one hand angrily twisted in the lapel of his jacket and the other yanking his hair brought him with her.

She slammed into the wall, and he slammed into her chest, and suddenly their lips were slamming together. It was a rough kiss, teeth and tongues and lips crashing together almost angrily. She yanked his hair harder and he groaned in her mouth, grinding his hips into hers. He was hard and, dear god, he felt big. Kissing him wasn't right, it wasn't what she wanted, but she did it anyway. It felt good. Better than thinking, anyway. One of his hands slipped up her shirt and grasped her breast tightly, causing her to moan deeply against his lips. Her nipple immediately pebbled under his touch, no bra to hinder his hands. He gave her an appreciative hip-thrust that felt like it went straight to her clit, and his lips skidded down her chin to her neck. His breath panted raggedly against her sensitive skin as he sucked and nibbled on her earlobe.

“Sweet Jesus fucking Christ, Kylo..” she moaned, arching her neck back. She hitched one leg up against his hip, her hand grasping tightly to his shoulders and chest. He growled again, right in her ear, and oh _fuck_ it did something to her insides. She frantically whimpered and clung to him as he plucked and rolled at her sensitive nipple. Her hips were rolling against his rhythmically and he reached down his other hand to slip into the waistband of her jeans. She gasped when his fingers found her entrance wet and wanting, and he pulled back to give her a questioning look. She shrugged and bit her swollen lip. “No underwear.. Laundry day..” That was all she could get out before her world became infused with the feeling of his long fingers thrusting into her.

He pulled his hand out of her pants and she almost whined, grabbing at his wrist to try to push him back. He chuckled and kissed her again, his mouth slashing against hers hotly. He pulled at the button and fly of her jeans and roughly shoved them down before replacing his fingers. And boy did it feel better without the encumbrance of jeans. She moaned and snapped her hips towards his hand, wanting him deeper inside. He thrust a third finger in, and it was almost enough. Almost, but not quite. She was so hot for him, so turned on and wet. She couldn't remember ever being so wet for a guy before. The sucking, wet sounds of his fingers slamming into her was almost obscene. She kicked her jeans the rest of the way off and wrapped both of her legs around him once more, and he pushed her up the wall so she was closer to his height. She clung to him for dear life, attached to him by both sets of lips.

He started to fiddle with the opening of his own pants, but didn't seem to be doing such a good job of it one handed. So she reached down and popped his buttoned fly open. She needed that cock so bad it hurt. He groaned and sagged into her a little when she reached in and took him in her hand. She pulled his cock free from his pants and boxers and gave him a few jerks for good measure. His moan and thrust were definitely worth it. He brushed her hand away and took over, pulling his fingers out of her and lining his cock up with her sopping wet cunt. She wanted to gasp at the loss of him, but ended up crying out at him thrusting into her quickly, filling her up to the hilt. She clenched around him, her wet heat easily swallowing every inch of his hardness like they were made to fit together. He groaned raggedly and pressed his face into the crook of her shoulder and neck, breathing shallowly against her clavicle.

He had one arm under her bottom, keeping her held up between his own body and the wall behind her, and the other forearm resting against the bricks. He made a few short, stuttering thrusts into her and moaned again.

“So good..” She could barely hear him, probably wouldn't have if he wasn't so close to her ear. “God, you feel so fucking good..” She wasn't sure if he meant her to hear it, if he even knew he was speaking out loud. He was mumbling more, something like “I didn't think you could take it all..”, but she couldn't hear all of it.

Then his words cut off as he bit sharply into her neck, sucking and licking at her skin. She cried out and arched against him, and he finally – _finally –_ pulled out and thrust back into her deeply. He pressed into her this way, slow and steady but with such powerful thrusts that she was sure he was trying to meld her into the wall.

He kissed his way back up her cheek and pressed his against hers. His mouth was less than an inch from her ear and she could hear his panting breaths, feel the air rolling against her. “Say my name, Rey.. Tell me who's fucking you right now..” he groaned into her ear.

“Fuck, Kylo..”

He pounded into her more quickly, his hand tightening around her hip where he held her. “Again.. Who's cock is splitting you in two..??” he was almost growling again. She _loved_ it when he growled.

“Kylo, please..!”

His thrusts became almost savage. “Mine.. You're mine.. I'm gonna fuck you so good you can't walk straight.. I own this pussy.. Say it, Rey..”

She clenched tightly around him at his words and clung to him, one hand still in his hair, the other around his shoulders. “It's yours, Kylo. Fuck, _please!”_

She could feel him grinning, his face pressed so close to hers. “You wanna come, Rey..? I'm going to make you come so hard.. Gonna make you scream for me.. Tell me how much you want it.. How much you need this cock.. Tell me who's gonna make you come, Rey..”

“I need it so fucking bad, Kylo! Please.. _Please!_ ” She felt like she was being torn apart. She was so close to the edge it was painful. She needed to come so badly, but she couldn't get anything more than gasps out. She was writhing against him, tightening her legs around his hips, begging him to finish her off.

“That's it, babe.. Like it when you beg..” He must have taken some sort of mercy on her, because the arm that was pressing into the wall finally reached down between their bodies and pressed against her swollen clit in small circles with his thumb. He leaned back from her, his eyes on hers, his mouth open slightly. His eyes were absolutely hypnotic, the pupils so blown that she almost couldn't see the deep, velvety brown of his irises.

The sensations started becoming too much for her, she felt herself tipping off the edge and she closed her eyes. But he slammed into her almost painfully. “Look at me, Rey.. Wanna see you.. Wanna watch you come..” She opened her eyes again and looked into his. His eyes were so deep, she lost herself in that worshipful gaze. And she lost herself to her orgasm.

She came with a cry, his name, and she shuddered and shivered around him, her cunt flexing around his cock spasmodically. He continued to ravage her tightness, not letting up on her at all as she rode through her orgasm. Her over-sensitized flesh protested against such abuse, but he didn't stop, thrusting into her over and over again until he succumbed to his own orgasm, coming, shouting her name into the alleyway, his hot stickiness coating her insides. His eyes never left hers.

They could barely keep their hands off each other as he drove her back to his apartment. He took her again there, on the kitchenette table, refractory period be damned. Then he woke her up in the middle of the night and fucked her once more on his bed from behind. It was definitely the most she'd ever gotten laid in one night before.

Regrets, of course, were for the morning after.

–

He did regret it, after. He spent hours calling himself the worst possible names imaginable. He had betrayed his friend, he was a monster. But it didn't stop him from wanting her, wanting to do it again. She was his addiction, and he couldn't stop after one taste.

Neither could she, it seemed like. She hated him for it, he could tell. But she couldn't stop herself from touching him, being with him whenever she could get her hands on him. And _damn_ was she good at it. Their mutual antagonism took on a different tension, one of impatient anticipation rather than actual hatred. She started inventing reasons to single him out, to get him alone for one reason or another, so she could push him into some secluded spot and wrap her mouth around his dick. And he gave in every time. He was weak, he knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help but want to see her squirm under him as he drove his cock into her tightness over and over again until she screamed his name. That was the best part, that she was crying out for him, coming for _him_. He ran that pussy, no one else.

Except someone else _did_ run it. Or was supposed to. He didn't know what was going on with her and Poe. He didn't want to know. Never asked. He'd feel completely foolish if she was still intimate with Poe while she fucked Kylo on the side. He was jealous of his best friend over a girl that was fucking them both. But he didn't want to think about it. It only made the situation worse.

But Poe kept _looking_ at him strange, when they were alone. He never said anything, he didn't seem upset or angry. But the looks the other man sent him still chilled him.

“I think he knows..” he'd told her one night, after they'd found their pleasure, her back nestled tightly against his chest. His fingers were tracing misshapen circles on her hip.

She turned over abruptly and looked at him. There was a bit of fear in her gaze. “Fuck. You think so..?” She bit her lip.

He reached for her, pulling her bottom lip from her teeth and kissing her gently. “I don't know. It's weird.”

She sighed and pressed her forehead to his shoulder, not looking up at him. “This is so wrong. What we're doing..”

He just nodded. He already knew that. But his arm tightened around her at the thought of letting her go. “Do you think we should tell him..?” she asked.

He sighed again. “I don't know.. He's my best friend, Rey.. It might kill him..”

She did look up at him at that. “But it's not fair to him. He's a good guy. I've been such a coward.. I should have broken up with him, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings. But this is hurting him worse, isn't it?” Her eyes looked suspiciously wet.

He just shrugged. “I think he knows, but I don't think he's mad.. That night – the first night – I was supposed to meet him at the bar. He called me up and asked me to go out for drinks. He didn't tell me you'd be there, I thought it was just him and me. I was late, I had some shit I had to take care of first. But you were supposed to meet him there too..?”

She nodded, but frowned. “Yeah, but he didn't tell me you were going to be there either. It was just supposed to be me and him..”

He frowned then too. “Not like Poe to forget something like that, double book himself.”

The thought occurred to him that maybe Poe had set the whole thing up. Had he been testing Kylo? Or Rey? To see if they were true and loyal? It was underhanded, and it didn't sound like Poe at all. Poe was happy, goodhearted, trusted everyone. He wouldn't have purposefully set a trap for his friend and girlfriend to fall into. Would he..?

It came out later, surprisingly, that Kylo had been right. They had a deep heart-to-heart about it. Kylo felt so rotten and dirty about the whole situation he couldn't keep it to himself anymore. Poe just gave him a sad smile and nodded. He knew. He'd always known. He'd seen the way Ben had looked at Rey, knew they belonged together. He'd waited to see if the situation would resolve itself, but they were so stubborn. Poe liked Rey, a lot. She was the best girlfriend he'd ever had. Too bad he'd been more interested in having a boyfriend.

He'd been seeing an infantryman secretly. The stigma of being gay in the military was too strong, so he hid it. He'd felt bad about lying to Rey, leading her on. He'd been about to break it off with her when he saw how volatile she and Ben were. He'd hoped that throwing them together more would make them combust, and he wouldn't have to be the one to hurt Rey with a breakup. It was probably the most devious thing Poe had ever done. He smiled sheepishly at Ben and shrugged. All had worked out in the end though. And later, Poe introduced his two best friends to Finn.

 

 


End file.
